Kokoi
'Kokoi '(ここい; kokoi) is a city located south of Akadami, in Yabasho, Kurutong Sub-prefecture, Miyoirito. It is the smaller of the two cities in Yabasho, and has a population of roughly 500,000. Kokoi lies north of the Shisui River, from which much of its water supply is drawn. Etymology and history The meaning of the name Kokoi is widely said to be derived from the name of the seventh Miyoi chief, Kokoi Miyoi, who founded the village as a home for his soldiers and their families in peacetime. During the Katatama War of 1645, it was renamed Sanaimura due to the re-influx of soldiers who came to live there. Early history After Kokoi's death in 1334, the village lost its exclusiveness and quickly became filled with other residents, growing larger. Eventually, in the mid 1500s, Kokoi became a fully-fledged town, experiencing another rapid growth spurt in the early 1590s. In the mid 1600s, Kokoi saw a great rise in Machi beliefs, resulting in a large number of shrines and small temples being built all over the region. In actuality, this wave of religiousness was washing over much of Miyoirito at this time, and Kokoi did not see as much of a dramatic change as other places such as Akadami, Sukusato and Yumei. Perhaps the most startling evidence of Kokoi's Machi influence is the incredible Shi-ne-yuku, a statue built in 1659 to honor the main deity of the Machi religion. 20th century In 1924, Kokoi gained city status with a population of 50,000. The Kokoi City Council was also set up in order to create new infrastructure and ensure Kokoi's continued prosperity. In 1931, Kokoi suffered from a terrible fire that began in its southern district and spread over 15% of the city. Over 600 people lost their lives, with over 10,000 homes and buildings being destroyed as a result. In 1932, a memorial was made from debris of the blaze to pay respects to those who had lost their lives; a service is held annually on 16th November to remember the tragedy. In 1956, Kokoi College was finally opened to the public after six years of preparation. The university, while offering high quality education, was often thought to be a 'poorer cousin' to the more successful and well-financed Yengrang University. In 1967, Kokoi's main industry of weaving and cloth manufacture began to gain traction due to a growing demand for cheaper, factory-made clothing. Numerous factories were set up in the Industrial District (known as changmi-to) in response to this change; a new era of light industry was formed which is still thriving today. Unlike Akadami, Kokoi's factories were relatively safe and free from danger, and their work continued until the early 80s at which point the machinery began to get outdated. In 1979, Kokoi's tourism industry began to boom due to the large number of ancient shrines and temples left untouched on its outskirts. As it was a period of religious revival in Kayoko, many neo-Machi zealots were enthralled by the old buildings, and Kokoi underwent a rapid growth period which resulted in Kokoi Airport being built in 1985. In 1998, Kokoi became connected to both Sashito and Sukusato by fast-travel rail. 21st century In 2003, Kokoi's first subway system was installed five years before Akadami. The system, named Kokoi Sub-rail (ここい台鬂) connects the entire city in a singular circuit. In 2009, a European-style clock tower was built in Yoyuku Square. Geography Kokoi lies south of Akadami, its sister city, and north of the Shisui River. The main city centre is located on a flat plain which stretches for miles around, and the land is firm and well-drained. Kokoi has three parks: Yasaki-mayu, Konggai-mayu and Washi-mayu. All three were built in the later half of the 20th century, and are fairly modern in their appearance. Kokoi's closest city is Akadami; the two are connected by bus and train. Climate Kokoi has a cool climate, though it does not typically receive high levels of snowfall or precipitation. Summers are mild, though there has been an annual heatwave for three consecutive years now. April and June are the wettest seasons for Kokoi, and roads often get extremely icy through December and January. Economy Kokoi's main industry is the tertiary industry; major industries include retail, clothing manufacture, tourism, office work and cosmetics production. The city is not known for having any particularly famous or iconic exported product, though historically it was a producer of traditional clothing.